fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimiko Sayomi
Kimiko Sayomi '(小夜実 君子 ''Sayomi Kimiko) is one of the most hidden secrets in The Shadow Broker Organization, Kimiko was planned when Dai Matsumoto oversaw the trade of a fetus with tremendous magic inside of it, and brought it back to the Research & Development Division for it's Leader, Yukia Yamamoto,to begin her first attempt at creating one super-mage to serve her leader. In the end, they were sucessful in making sure this experiment would not develop emotion of any kind, unless they ordered it. After they enhanced the fetus, allowing it to grow its natural rate, and ''giving birth ''to it, they dubbed her with her own name, '''Kimiko Sayomi,'' and immediatly began to train her in the ways of magic in order to make sure she would be the perfect agent for The Collector. After years of being kept in secret' from even the most high-ranking officers in the Shadow Broker, The Collector brought her into the open, placing her as his new right-hand agent, and proclaming her to be his sword against those who dare oppose him. Apperance Ever since her modifications during her time as a fetus, Kimiko often showed results of the experiments done to her as her body is constantly fit with even-toned muscles. The entire left side of her body is covered in a special tattoo that helps regulates her magic properly due to her right side being stronger than her left. Her most noticable features aside from the tattoo is her red eyes and long hair that is often twisted in ponytails to cut down on any resistance from the wind. She is seen mostly wearing black and gold type of clothing, including one in which the high part is composed by two pauldrons one on each shoulder linked in a dark cloak with golden tribal details that reachs down to her feet, which has two thigh-high heel boots that allow her quick mobility. Personality Due to her situation, Kimiko's emotions are constantly blocked with mental blocks that prohibits her from expressing any feelings of the sorts, unless special trigger words are said by The Collector only. In most cases, Kimiko is often described as the ugly duckling to most of the agents, always following her master with an emotionless face on her, only speaking and doing something when The Collector says it. On most occasions, she is the loyal agent her master, but when on assignments, The Collector will often say trigger words that allows some of her emotions to pass through. Though the only emotions he often lets her experiance is cold-ruthlessness, allowing her to feel satisfaction of killing her master's enemies with her own two hands. Despite all the mental blocks placed inside of her, there have been hints of her true personality often showing when she is not around anyone. She often begins to think of her life, wondering how she was brought to this organization, and why she is constantly forced to kill for someone she calls master. However, due to this free thinking, her mental blocks issue the next defense against it, placing her in a catatonic-state for a few minutes, while a voice in her head begins to tell her that emotions are useless and not fit for this organization, and thinking will lead to chaos. She returns to her normal personality, knowing now that if she feels, she will die. History Magic & Abilities '''Take Over - is a Caster Magic that allows the user to take over any entity or mimic the parts of the entity they chosen. Spells Nightshade - Is one of Kimiko's Take Over spells that she perfected over the years, where her body is completely enveloped in darkness as it lets out her cold-ruthless side to it's peak. *'Density Shifting' - While in this form, her entire body is composed of darkness that can mentally harden to allow touch or loosen to allow her to pass through solid objects. *'Creation' - Using her loose darkness, she is able to conjure up beings of her own creation, able to control them with her mind as they become solid. *'Possession' - When she enters anothers body through her intangible form, she is able to use the particles of her body to take control of the person's entire nervous system, allowing them to take control of their body for a limited amount of time. Ursis King - Huntress - Ring Breaker - is a Caster Magic that allows the user to create rings of energy that can be thrown at opponents, can expand to any size the user wants, and when charged it explodes from the inside surrounding everything that is in the circle. Spells Immense Magic - When Kimiko was still inside of her mothers stomach, the doctors were shocked to discover that the womb was completely protected by magic, despite the fact her mother wasn't a mage. They determined that the fetus has the potential to gain magic that could match any Guild-Master if given proper training. After she was born, Yukia made it her mission to train her to control the power she had hidden inside of her, and after the years of practice, Kimiko has only been shown being able to use half of the magic energy hidden deep inside of her, which is estimated at around the level of an S-Class Mage. Quotes Trivia *The picure used by this character is an evil side of Final Fantasy character, Ovelia Atkascha *She is the first attempt at creating the first Super-Mage, the second was Kai Leng Gallery Bcdc30ca72be4d936e5518d155bd04d81ddd3c58.jpg|Normal Apperance Tr5.png|Nightshade Gkdsu.jpg|Ursis King Sdre.jpg|Huntress Category:Female Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Phantombeast Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Take-Over Category:Caster Mage Category:Mage